mi camino ninja
by shashachan7
Summary: la historia del héroe de konoha de la manera en la que yo lo vi, centrado solo en naruto.


_hoooooola,personas de este mundo, se me dio mi inspiración y decidí escribir toda la historia de naruto y cosas importantes, y pienso que me quedo hermoso. 2,765 palabras me siento como toda una escritora, jejeje la verdad no pero espero que les agrade, no puedo veitar sentimre un poco trsite al saber que naruto ya acabo peo weno ya que se la va hacer, se supone que esto es una especia de discurso que tenia que hacer de tarea de comu sobre un heroe ficticio, y he aqui, lo posteo para que me den sus opiniones o me digan si quieren que es lo que piensan y so les gusto o en que podría mejorar, cosas así._

 _naruto no es mio(aunque me encantara que fuera)_

 _Una sonrisa estúpida aparece en tu rostro cuando recuerdas lo que dijiste hace tiempo, lo que eras hace tiempo._

" _ **mi nombre es uzumaki naruto me gust comer el ramen de ichiraku especialmente el que me invita iruka sensei. lo que yo odio son los tres minutos para esperar que el ramen esté listo, mi hobbie es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos: y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el hokage ,así la aldea dejara de despreciarme y me tratara como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante, de veras"**_

 _Palabras al viento, viendo a la aldea que lo vio crecer._

 _desde que nací y algo que siempre me seguido como mi sombra fue que desde pequeño siempre estuve solo, mi infancia no fue de color rosa ni lindos sueños, constantemente escapaba, sentía rencor al mundo sentía rencor a todas las personas que me golpeaban y mataban con la mirada, de los continuos abusos por una razón que yo desconocía, las miradas que los aldeanos me brindaban, llenas de temor y odio, y dolían... dolían más que el filo de un cuchillo sobre la fina piel, más que un kunai enterrado en el cuerpo. Hablaban a mis espaldas y me hacían daño, refugiándose en la violencia, simplemente por ser mayoría se sentían seguros de que si se unen contra mí el miedo desaparece. Como si temieran de mi, un niño con menos de 7 años de vida pisando este mundo, sin el amor de una madre o el consuelo de un padre._

 _el calor de una familia me era desconocido._

 _años después entre a la academia, quería convertirme en un ninja, en alguien fuerte, sin embargo todo era lo mismo, los profesores, quienes deberían ser el ejemplo a seguir, bueno, era lo mismo de siempre, si bien es cierto que todo el tiempo tenía esas miradas nunca logré acostumbrarme a ellas, trataba de ignorarlas escondiendose detras de una sonrisa, quería llamar la atención de todos, haciendo travesuras tal vez me mirarán de manera diferente._

 _iruka sensei, quien era mi profesor me advirtió, era el peor del salon, con solo doce años a punto de graduarme, tenía que hacer el jutsu de clonación, mi peor jutsu en esos momentos, un desastre no había mayor comparación para poder describirlo, pero me lo merecía tampoco le tomaba importancia a las clases, solo hacía travesuras, me escapa de la clase y normalmente me dormía en el pupitre como el vago de shikamaru._

 _obviamente no aprobé, sería un milagro haberlo hecho, mi sueño, no lo iba poder cumplir, mi sueño de ser hokague parecía tan lejano, con la mirada gacha y el leve balanceo del columpio, escuchando los cuchicheos de todos. siempre todos despectivos, antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía el pergamino con los jutsus del segundo hokague en mis manos, esperando a mitsuki sensei, mi manera de convertirme en genin, la curiosidad me invadió, el primer jutsu del pergamino era el de clonación de sombras, y de nuevo era los mismo siendo engañado y odiado, al parecer el caso con mitsuki fue solo por intereses, inculparme por el robo y manipularte. de que me sorprendía. después de todo, todo me odiaban._

 _sangre, antes de que pudiera parpadear iruka sensei estaba delante imo con un shuriken incrustado en la espalda, me protegio del ataque de mitsuki, fue la primera vez que alguien se ponía en riesgo por mi, que estaba enfrente mio y no para hacerme daño, fue ese incidente en la que por primera vez alguien hacía algo bueno para mi,en medio de la adrenalina y motivación, supere sus expectativas creando más de mil copias mias, bien hechitas y derechitas de veras, no como las anteriores que parecieran diarrea con un extraña forma humanoide._

 _mi primer combate real protegiendo a iruka sensei, este me regaló su bandana, ahora recién graduado como genin, esa bandana con el símbolo de mi aldea, atado en mi frente, ahora era considerado un ninja, un nuevo camino se abrió para mi, no solo fui reconocido como naruto uzumaki, no el monstruo de mi interior, si no el detonante del resto de mi vida._

 _y ahí estaba yo, el que se supone que sería el siguiente hokage, lleno de moretones por accidentalmente desvirgar los "hermosos labios de su sasuke kun", bueno después de todo era básicamente alabado como un dios griego por todas las chicas, el prodigio del salón, el símbolo sexy de la academia, un adonis según todas sus fans acosadoras. el gran y esplendoroso notese el sarcasmo sasuke uchiha, perteneciente al clan uchiha, matándome con la mirada mientras se escogen equipos de tres para poder empezar como ninjas siendo acompañados por un jounin y cumplir misiones._

 _el comienzo del equipo siete, el ejemplo del que saco a relucir mi gran suerte, conformado por sasuke teme, sakura haruno, la chica que me gusta, el jounin que anda perdido por el sendero de la vida, kakashi hatake._

 _y ahora algo muy importante cabe aclarar, el comienzo de mi vida como genin junto a ellos,_

 _el inicio de mi camino ninja._

 _el inicio del equipo siete._

 _ellos fueron mi primera familia, tal vez nuestras misiones eran una niñería por ejemplo buscar al gato torá que se escapa por centésima vez, cortar la maleza, limpiar algunos lugares y cosas por el estilo, hasta que me tocó una importante una que nos unió como equipo, cuando sasuke teme estuvo a punto de morir me di cuenta, que era una persona muy importante para mi, tal vez sea un tema arrogante y todo el tiempo me diga usuratonkachi pero el es mi mejor amigo y juntos podemos combatir._

 _los días con el equipo siete son algo que nunca voy a olvidar, el tiempo que pasamos juntos y las niñerías que hacíamos como intentar ver la cara de kakashi sensei, esos eran días con tanta paz, pero era demasiado bueno como para ser posible._

 _los exámenes chunin, el detonante, la muestra de mi fuerza y la aparición de orochimaru, la busqueda de sasuke por poder y así matar a su hermano mayor itachi uchiha. la madurez de sakura ._

 _la huida de sasuke de konoha para poder cumplir su venganza, nuestra batalla en el valle del fin, fue uno de los momentos más nostálgicos de mi vida, por fin sentía que tenía una familia, y ver como se partía poco a poco, no poder haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder proteger a todos los que son importantes para mi, ser el hokage, quien los ayude, quien cargue el peso de sus `problemas, quien vaya por el camino rocoso viendo si es el mejor para todos._

 _me fui por tres años, tres años de puro entrenamiento, sudor, un par de golpes por ero sennin, algunas veces queriéndolo matar por robar a mi pora chan, siguiéndolo a sus investigaciones pero sobretodo entrenando, y hasta madurando. viendo el mundo con nuevas responsabilidades._

 _tres años, tres años en los que no estuve en konoha, la nostalgia, ver de nuevo a conocidos, seguir con las típicas aventuras, nuevos cambios como la cara de tsunade oba chan._

 _una nueva era de cambios, pero el tiempo límite se acerca, sasuke… junto a sakura, yamato y sai nuevos integrantes del equipo siete y kakashi sensei, nosotros por recuperar a sasuke, para ayudarlo, para poder sacarlo de la oscuridad y sed de venganza que lo embargaba, y después de un tiempo volver a encontrarme con el, y pensar por un momento._

 _que puedo hacer, para que el sasuke de antes vuelva…_

 _pero caer en cuenta que la realidad es otra, después de que el matara a su propio hermano para después saber que toda su vida fue una maldita mentira, caer en cuenta que todo era una ilusión, y vengarse de la aldea, que sepan que itachi uchiha es un verdadero héroe que actuó debajo de las sombras. que ahora quiere matar, destruir su hogar._

 _escoger entre sasuke o la aldea…_

 _mi amistad o mi hogar…_

 _lo tenía claro, tenía que parar a sasuke, aunque tenga que romperle los brazos y piernas, golpearlo cuantas veces sea necesario para hacerlo entender que el tambien es parte de ese hogar que los espera, para regresar,como se lo había prometido a sakura chan._

 _hasta que…_

 _supe lo difícil que es perdonar, perdonar a quien nos hizo daño._

 _ero senin murió_

 _la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, todos los momentos vividos con el pasaron como un disco rayado en mi cabeza, cada cosa simbólica, cada, detalle, idiotez,me era imposible creer que eso era real, no era un genjutsu, no era una ilusión era la realidad, pero a veces llegamos al punto de cuestionarnos este maldito mundo en el que vivimos es la realidad, es una ilusión.y el caer en cuenta, saber que ese fue su último capítulo, su último escrito, unas cuantas páginas con tanto significado…_

" _las personas viven sus vidas_

 _atadas a lo que consideran_

 _verdadero y correcto,_

 _así es como definen la realidad_

 _pero…_

 _¿qué es lo correcto y verdadero?_

 _son conceptos vagos,_

 _su realidad puede ser solamente una ilusión_

 _, si consideramos que viven en su propio mundo_

 _con sus propias creencias"_

 _el era como un padre para mi, con quien pase tantos momentos, y ahora sentir impotencia por no haber hecho nada, sentir como tu corzon se desmorona y por una vez llorar, llorar como niño pequeño, borrar esa sonrisa en el rostro y mandar todo al diablo, porque… deveras es algo muy difícil, sentir el odio, quere matar a todos a sangre fría, que miren a la muerte tal_

 _como lo hizo el…_

 _pero simplemente eso era algo que yo no podía hacer, él no lo hubiera querido, se que esto es algo normal , algo que con los que debemos, vivir, adaptarnos y olvidar,eso es algo normal en el camino de un shinobi, pero es imposible olvidar que te dejo tanto para recordar,a parte de shinobis también somos humanos, humanos que cometen errores, y que tienen sentimientos, y duele, duele un monton la pérdida de alguien, pero si quiero ser hokage debo levantarme, con ayuda de iruka sensei, de mi familia logré pararme de nuevo._

 _un nuevo atentado, un ataque, fuego, humo, cuerpos inertes tirados por todas partes, sangre en el suelo. un nuevo ataque por parte de amanecer de akatsuki, era mi turno, era mi oportunidad de hacerlo pagar, de hacerlo pagar por haber matado a su propio maestro, por haber silenciado a su maestro._

 _caer en cuent de lo único que querían era llegar a la paz, siendo manipulados, es algo totalmente horrible, pero los más difícil de ese momento no fue en sí la pelea, sino que después de acabar con el perdonarlo, saber que estaba en sus últimas rienda, pero aun así perdonarlo._

 _y así fue como paso…_

 _me convertí en el héroe de konoha, como también supe que alguien me quería, hinata hyuga casi muere por mi culpa, pero ese dia fue uno de los más difíciles como también importantes para mi, todo el mundo, los aldeanos me vieron a de una manera diferente, como su héroe, como si sus insultos, miradas de odio hubieran quedado en el olvido, pero ese es el poder de perdonar, ese dia me llamaron por mi nombre, era el héroe de konoha._

 _naruto uzumaki, el héroe de konoha…_

 _por primera vez la aldea, me vio como alguien, como alguien importante._

 _pero no todo dura para siempre_

 _una nueva guerra._

 _la cuarta guerra ninja detonó, cuerpos y cuerpos tirados hasta donde la vista alcanzaba ver, amigos, familiares, conocidos. muchos muertos muchas bajas…_

 _todas las aldeas ninja juntas para destruir un nuevo enemigo._

 _de algún modo entendía las razones de madara, de obito, de todos ellos, de sus contrincantes._

 _estar solo, sentir como el dolor te mata poco a poco , lenta y dolorosamente es algo que él vivió, querer vivir en una ilusión, s algo con lo que todos soñamos, pero vivimos en una realidad donde es algo estupido, aprende a vivir, no a soñar, aprende a vivir tus sueño, no a tener ambiciones en un mundo inexistente, donde todo se cumple con un chasquido de dedos._

 _y lo volvi a ver. el dolor._

 _esta vez fue un sacrificio._

 _neji hyuga, el prodigio, quien era alguien muy especial para el_

 _se sacrifico por el_

 _un error de cálculo_

 _le costó la vida a una de sus amigos._

 _de nuevo ese sentimiento._

 _una palma fría chocó contra mi mejilla, llevándome a la realidad de nuevo, cuerpo, cuerpos y más cuerpos, tirados llenos de sangre hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. todos sus conocidos, amigos, todos ellos estaban muertos, a quien alguna vez saludo, tantos nombres, tantas identidades, tantas ganas de vivir._

 _sigues en la guerra, aquí se usa la regla, la ley del más fuerte, de quien debe seguir a pesar de las pérdidas, todos tienen fe en ti._

 _te paras con esos dos ojos luna enfocados en ti sabes que neji te ha dejado algo importante como muchas cosas, más._

 _luchas y luchas hasta no poder mas, hasta que tu chakra se acabe, viend como tus camaradas van cayendo pero tu sigues._

 _y lo vuelves a ver._

 _tu mejor amigo, de nuevo, juntos una vez más ,el equipo siete reunido. por primera vez una sonrisa sincera se asoma por tus labios._

 _junto a todos los hokage incluyendo a tu padre vivos, luchando a tu lado. ganan la batalla. sip ganaron la guerra._

 _pero la tuya aún no._

 _en el mismo lugar, el mismo sitio donde se enfrentaron._

 _perdiste un brazo, después de batallar con todo lo que tenias, luchar contra tu mejor amigos, ambos mirando el choque de mundos que creaba el atardecer, estás seguro que es el más hermoso que has visto,y sabes que no es una ilusión, que es tan real como ahora que estas respirando, talvez desangrandote, pero no puedes caber en la felicidad._

 _sabiendo que todo acabo, unos brazos los rodean y sabes que todo ya se acabo, que por fin cumpliste tu promesa, que lograste cumplir tus metas, lloras gimoteas y gritas de felicidad, sabes que tu mejor amigo volvió, que por fin abrió los ojos y perondo, que muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de ese momento como también muchas ya cambiaron, pero igual gritas y lloras de felicidad porque sabes que ya todo se acabo, que por fin lo lograste._

 _ **que cumpliste con tu camino ninja...**_

 _y ahora estás nervioso, te casas con la persona que amas, que por fin vas a crear tu propia familia, y todos están ahí._

 _todos los que te acompañaron en toda tu vida y sonríes, recuerdas por todo lo que pasaste, con la cara de hokage ondeando en tu espalda._

 _la voluntad de fuego arde sobre ti._

 _naruto uzumaki, septimo hokage de la aldea de konoha._

 _recordar y saber por todo lo que pasaste y sonreir, sonreir al ver a tus hijos crecer y madurar, junto a una esposa que te ama, y sonreír porque talvez tu tiempo ya acabó pero el de una nueva generación nace._

 _pero sabes que esto no es un adios._

 _no porque sabes que has dejado tu huella_

 _el típico chico hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca con los ojos azules más alegres que hayas visto, haberlo visto crecer reír, madurar llorar, hacer travesuras. haber cumplido su sueño. es algo tan maravilloso._

 _y sabes que no lo cambiarías_

 _ver a la gente feliz._

 _en paz._

 _algo por lo que muchas se sacrificaron en el camino_

 _itachi, neji, obito, kushina, minato, sarutobi, jiraiya, nagato, konan, yahiko,shisui,hizashi,akatsuki, haku zabuza y muchos más._

 _ **todos ellos**_

 _ **y tú lograste.**_

 _ **y miras como ha cambiado todo**_

 _ **y poder sonreír sinceramente antes de volver a casa**_

 _ **un hogar donde tu familia te espera….**_

 _ **después de todo,**_

 _ **ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA**_

 _ **sayonara, shasha chan**_

 _ **L.E**_


End file.
